


Daniele & Darius

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Original Work, TV Commercials
Genre: 'Wrong Car', 2016, 2016 Buick Encore TV Commercial, Anal Sex, Art Shows, Awkwardness, Buick, College, Erotica, F/M, Falling In Love, Fiction, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Interracial Relationship, Original Character(s), Passion, Romantic Comedy, Sandwich, Short, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: A young woman, Daniele Jones, looks for her friend's car, but doesn't see the Buick Encore right in front of her. Instead she hops into a car across the street, to find a surprised handsome driver, Darius Guadalupe, eating a sandwich. Neither thinks anything more of the awkward encounter, yet events over the course of the night will cross their paths much closer than they thought.
Relationships: Daniele Jones/Darius Guadalupe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Its a dark Friday night and 19-year-old Daniele Jones was on one hand exhausted from her Environmental Science class, which took a tad too longer than usual to finish . After class she began to feel more at ease as she left to go meet up with her best friend Lilith Chu for an art show they'd been intrigued to check out all week. As though Lilith knew her own thoughts, she called Daniele the moment she was walking towards the exit. Phone glued to her ear as she was standing on the sidewalk looking out into the street of her institute, trying to pick out Lilith's car from the multitude in the lot. 

"Hey, I'm outside. Where are you?" Daniele asked as her eyes scoured to find Lilith's ride.

"I'm right here, I'm in the buick," Lilith answered clearly seeing her ginger-haired lithe friend in a white jacket and dark blue jeans. Whereas Daniele looked like a blindfolded person trying to hit a piñata.

"I don't see a buick..." Daniele said quickly growing confused until her eyes spotted a vehicle that just _screamed_ Lilith.

Ending the call with a huge smile, Daniele went for the grey Mercedes on the opposite street. Getting into the passenger's seat, Daniele was taken aback on seeing seeing a handsome young man sitting in the driver's chair taking a bite from a rather delicious looking hoagie. 

Darius Guadalupe couldn't have been anymore relieved that his Pre-Med class got out early. He liked his major when the instructor wasn't scatter-brained half the time. Tonight though, the class left him more hungry than exhausted. Four hours after, he took a much needed stop by Firehouse Subs for a fresh hoagie. He remembered a local Art show at the neighboring institute and thankfully had four minutes to get there. Parking on the street next to the institute, Darius began to dig into his sandwich, his taste buds humming in relief. The opening of the passenger door of his car quickly struck him into alarm. Darius mahogany-colored eyes opened, catching sight of a young lady in dark pants, wearing a violet shirt with a beige looking jacket overtop. He held her gaze unable to dare a gulp.

The sudden shock couldn't have been more mutual as Daniele's head turned really quick as she put her purse and small backpack down, expecting to meet Lilith's welcoming face. A beat passed as she kept an eye on the the mulatto man in the car but after a split second he licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Uh Hi... umm are you lost ?" he asked in a soft voice. He swallowed the bite he'd taken from his hoagie and strived to maintain his nerve. He didn't expect the girl to come up to his car, much less talk to him after getting in it.

"Uh.. n-no. I 'm just here..." Daniele replied as her brain teetered between embarrassed idiocy and entranced surprise.

_Shit, this is so weird_! Darius thought. "I was going to check out an Art show like six minutes away from here. You?"

Daniele's eyes lit up at the mention of the show and she once again found the nerve to talk. "Cool, I go here and some of my work is at the art show but my friend's _waiting_ for me over there.... so I'm gonna have to go..." Daniele turns her attention out the window where she spots Lilith outside from the back window, a chiding smirk on her face as she waved. "Sorry, my mistake...um have a goodnight," she said after the rather wholesome looking Afro-haired man gave her a small smile as she grabbed her bags and moved to join her friend while trying not to prolong the foolishness.

"Hey, I can meet you there if you'd like...." Darius said point blank, not sure if kindness or just to talk more with her provoked his answer. "Beats going somewhere you hardly know anyone," he said managing a slight smile.

Did she hear this guy right? "Oh you don't have to, I hate to interrupt on your _hoagies time_ , " Daniele smiled and collected her stuff before walking back to where Lilith was really parked. Biting her lower lip in mild agitation. She was one half creeped out and on the other hand wishing to have one minute more to look at the guy.

"No, it's okay. We're both going there... I just didn't- I mean I don't mind it." Darius couldn't make sense why he was extending the offer further to her when they hadn't even crossed the First Name base. He wrapped the remainder of hoagie up and put it back in the bag. "Besides, a lady shouldn't go anywhere alone."

His pick-up line, if that was one was cliché but nonetheless cute enough that Daniele chuckled at it. "well okay then, I'm Daniele-Daniele Jones," she walked back to the driver window and extended a hand towards him. Darius shook it, his hands appeared to gleam in the streetlamp light and were clean to her surprise. 

_At least he's no slob_ Daniele thought as the short warmth passing between their palms ended. The honk from Lilith's buick horn reminding Daniele they were on the clock. 

"Darius Guadalupe," he had wiped his fingers clean before shaking her hand. Getting a clearer look at the girl, Darius tried to place her somewhere on campus but couldn't. Quickly getting out of his haze, he started the car and took a final glance at her before he set off. On the six minute drive, the unexpected conversation was replaying in his head but less awkward. Darius would be lying if he didn't admit Daniele had a charming smile whenever she talked about something striking her passion.

Stepping into the silver buick, the only word Daniele could utter was "Wow..." as if to dissuade Lilith from having witnessed her look like a dork in front of that cutie, even if his ride was not all that but still not a bad model.

"Wow nothing," the Chinese-American 20-year-old facetious lady countered looking at Daniele directly. She certainly was dressed for the occasion, the black and white stripped top of hers complimenting her long dark locks. "What I want to know is did you get the digits of that _obra de arte vivo?"_ Lilith asked like a Mom catching her kids about to carry out a naughty plan.

Daniele fidgeted in her seat, eyes moving about the car's interior trying to think of an excuse. "Well I was about to, but um..."

Lilith rolled her almond-shaped eyes fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Seriously? Even after tenth grade boys are like zombies to you." She loved Daniele ever since they met in Second Grade, yet sometimes she could be too much of a dork for her own good. 

"Whatever, he said he's going to the Art Show too and offered to meet me there-"

"Hmmm, sweet and a gentleman huh? Far cry from those macho meat-headed dumbasses shooting their mouths off," Lilith remarked almost bursting out in laughter from her own joke before starting the car and pulling out of the lot. "C'mon though. you've gotta admit he was deli-"

"Please Lil!" Daniele said knowing her cheeks had to be crimson by now lifting her hands up. "It was just small talk," she looked out the window holding a curved finger up to her mouth. She knew Lilith wouldn't let the topic rest anytime soon, but Daniele could at least have some peace on the way to the show, minus the mental snapshots she still took of that Darius guy. "Okay maybe he was good looking..." she answered checking for missed text messages so not to let Lilith have another chance to tease her. 

"Congratulations you just passed first base, you just have to keep it less awkward when you see him at the show-" Lilith explained while driving. 

"When I see him?" Daniele raised an eyebrow nearly dropping her cell phone.

"Where he'll ask you out," Lilith smiled into finishing the sentence knowing she had her friend hooked on the line to be reeled in. 

"I said I'd meet him there, not say "I do" to him Lil, plus what if he's got a girlfriend, likes guys or I'm not his type?" Daniele said as her toes curled. If only she were alone where she could slap herself in the face. 

"Well, feel free to introduce him to me and you'll see a real artist at work." Lilith beaded her eyes at Daniele as they waited on a stop light.

"Lil!" Daniele groaned frustrated at having a pinch of salt rubbed into her emotional cuts. 

"I was joking Dany-just be you and it will flow like petals on the wind," Lilith responded before focusing back on the road. 

"Flow like petals on the wind?" Daniele asked raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips. "Either you have WAY too much fun with these sayings or you keep fortune cookies up your sleeve."

"You'll thank me for the extra push one day when you're happily married, got a couple of kids-"

"Shove it," Daniele replied crossing her arms with a huff. Thankfully they were coming towards the building where the art show was being held. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniele and Darius paths cross again the second time tonight. Will a masterpiece of their own soon be in the making?

Daniele and Lilith arrived at the Kimble Hall where the art show was being held. While Lilith was talking her friend's ear off on the walk from the lot to the rectangular-shaped structure, Daniele's thoughts were all but removed from the conversation as she thought of seeing that Darius guy again. The touch of warm heat on her skin dispelled those thoughts as they entered and walked to the room where university staff, students and other guests gathered to view the various exhibited pieces covering the walls. Voices intermingling as people moved about to admire the art, reach the table on the right wall filled with catered platters and talk amongst themselves. While used to crowds and not having been a Wall Flower since high school, Daniele looked about the room while Lilith left her side to talk to a mutual friend who motioned her over. A churning motion in her stomach suddenly goaded Daniele to go get something to eat. The assorted cheeses, sandwiches and makeshift bar now looked very appealing. Huffing her shoulders knowing it was all free, she began to navigate through the throng of guests towards the table, her sight and focus so set on what was before her that she didn't see a flash of black collide in front of her. Nearly falling over herself, Daniele was taken aback to find herself being held up, eyes raised to find the face she couldn't get out of her head and the last one she expected to see again. That bashful look rising up on Darius face again.

 _Damn how's he this cute_!?! Daniele thought allowed before finding her consciousness. "Good catch, thanks."

"No problem, looks like we're even now and I surprised you for a change," Darius replied as he helped Daniele up while almost not wanting to let go of her. 

"Yeah, running into random people seems to be in my star charts right now," Daniele giggled knowing how overboard awkward their first encounter was. To say this guy swept her off her feet would really be an understatement. One she wasn't quick to settle for immediately.

"So why did you come to see the art?" Daniele smiled as they made their way to the table.

"I've always kinda liked it since I was ten. Plus my Dad's a painter, so I grew up seeing him make one cool piece after another. If I hadn't majored in Pre-Med I'd probably be in that or Graphic Design."

Daniele raised an eyebrow while selecting from the array of fine cheeses. "I've been in art contests since I was ten... but it came down to either environmental science or medical science," she reached into her bag and showed her _Apple_ sketch pad as they moved out of the way of more hungry guests.

Darius scrolled through each sample of Daniele's work, each piece piqued his impressed intrigue. He whistled as they got out of the way and started walking across the gallery. "Wow-you really got skill. No reason you can't or shouldn't be the NBT in art!"

"Family insists I become something great that artist aren't worth the salt in the ocean," Daniele put away the pad back in her bag and turned her attention towards a rectangular piece depicting the silhouettes of a man and woman intimately embracing each other. The juxtaposition of light and dark colors seemed to move with the limbs of both figures. 

"Sounds like your folks need to get out a little more," Darius said followed by a sigh as he briefly looked up at the night sky. "Sorry, not trying to be a dick-I just, well when I express myself, I don't wanna be a fake." He looked at her, partly nervous but curious to how she'd take his remark.

"Its fine, I'm so used to it but whatever... hoping my art sells tonight pays my college tuitions and my rent, I refuse to let them win." Daniele looked over and nearly kissed his cheek before moving on to view the piece before realizing how she's been going round in circles, getting under her skin. She figured she'd show him more of her distinctive work in her separate book. Reaching inside her bag for it, only to not feel the weight of it. 

"Crap, forgot my portfolio book..." Daniele nearly hissed aloud, hoping no onlookers caught wind of it.

"Hey, I can run back and get it for you," Darius insisted while still questioning if he was still in his own mind or if this lady wanted to kiss him on the cheek was all in his head.

"Oh um uh sure," Daniele handed Darius the keys. "The buick's my BFF's-you break it you pay for it," she smirked before giving them to Darius.

Jogging back to the buick, Darius grabbed the sketchbook and got back to Daniele in almost no time flat. _Guess running track in high school really did come in handy_ he thought handing the bag to its owner while catching his breath. "Don't want the party to not have some flare, right? Now whaddya got here?"

"Yeah I guess your right," Daniele accepted the book as she saw across the room Lilith motioning her not to screw up before turning back to talk to another young Asian student who was attending the show. "Sorry for looking at you with _Hungry Eyes_... I just wanted to say thanks for the talk and help," Daniele giggled as they continued to walk around the gallery, shutting out the concerns of others around them.

"It's cool, I like helping people out-especially the cute ones," Darius teased back as they entered through the glass doors where the show was being held. Murmured conversation and laughter filled the room as guests enjoyed beverages and ordure's being served out. Each piece lining the walls drawing its critics and admirers. "So, where's yours?" Darius whispered to Daniele while thinking of claiming a glass of sparkling cider for her.

"The second half of the wall on the left," she pointed the the Realism section full of beautiful landscapes and peoples portraits done in vibrant colors of the local collage teams.

"Holy..." Darius nearly exclaimed before stopping himself with a cough. "Damn, you'd give Van Gogh a run for his money," he whispered in Daniele's ear tickled at how she chuckled.

Daniele chuckled more and smiled as four more paintings of hers were being sold at the auction sponsored at the show.

"That's a first, cause I was told I put all other participants to shame but I don't believe it. I paint what comes naturally..." Daniele said out of earshot with low heated discontent. "Maybe you can be my next muse Darius?" she chuckled again and held his hand as she took him back to the table were the _real_ alcohol is being served.

Darius face lit up as he turned his head faking he was checking out another piece while actually flattered by Daniele's offer. As they reached the table where the drinks were served, Darius asked for two cups of red wine, one of which he gave to Daniele. "To fame and awesome success," he said raising his to toast with her.

Unable to contain her beaming smile, Daniele toasted him back as she stood there. While she faked the smile, deep down she wished her parents could see her now. After taking a sip, she licked her lips. "So how do you like the art so far?"

"It's amazing-not sure if I should say _dope_ but it deserves all the praise." Darius leaned forward to Daniele's ear. "I'd happily model for your next piece anytime," he whispered before sipping from his glass.

Daniele blushed and sipped on her glass before receiving a text from Lilith.

**TOLD YA YOU WOULDN'T REGRET IT. HAVE FUN AND BE SURE TO NAME ME MAID OF HONOR ;)**

Lilith winked at her friend before she went back to talking talking to a group of people around her age with the same institute beautiful looks as her, all speaking fluent Japanese. 

**SEE YOU 2MORROW AND ENJOY THE FAMILY REUNION** Daniele texted back impishly before turning to Darius and handing him a white napkin with her address written on it. 

"Hey, it's getting kinda late, could I maybe crash at your place?" Daniele asked wanting to ask without giving an unseemly impression. With Lilith currently occupied, she figured this new friend was the next best option she wouldn't feel being _preyed_ on.

"You sure? Don't wanna bug things up for you-unless you're busy tomorrow..." Daniele could feel the alcohol already beginning to work on her brain but wasn't foolish enough to drive drunk. "That be cool, appreciate it," she replied tapping one foot on the polished floor.

"I'm not busy tomorrow and besides I'm pretty sure you'll need to crash at my place since its closer and has a lot room," Darius smiled as the gallery is almost about to close and the owner, a tall and well built 40-year-old black man handed her the checks for her sell-out paintings. 

Daniele grinned and laughed heartily before hugging Darius, one hand inadvertently landing on his right butt cheek. Pulling back, her face squirming hotly, Daniele calmed herself before rubbing her left forearm. " Uh Darius where are your keys? You're pretty much sober so you can drive me to my place to sleep it off... "

Fumbling in his jacket pocket, Darius found them in the left one and as they were halfway towards the exit, he handed the buick keys back to a _knowing_ Lilith. "Here, I think these are yours," he bashfully smiled handing the keys to their owner. Guests were already leaving the gallery while they had their small talk.

"Don't worry I won't harm a hair on her head," Darius said as Lilith watched them leave both with bemusement and a sisterly warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story, let me know what you think of it. Chapter Three coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple go to Darius house where the night takes a new course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 to all my readers and fans! Hope the new year has started off well for you and that you are enjoying the story so far. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. I do not own any Pop Culture references. Thanks and I wish you all the best.

"Okay cutie lets go," Darius takes her hand and helped Daniele to the car and with a smile got in and drove to his house where there were two pots of food on the front porch. Darius shook his head smiling before turning to ask his guest "What're you hungry for ?"

"Anything..." Daniele replied as she now heard her stomach growling. The other half of his hoagie Darius decided to throw away. Daniele blinked twice seeing the dishes on the porch. "You must be popular around here huh?" she asked as he picked up one while straining to get his house keys from her pocket. Luckily for Darius, her head was clear enough that he could pick up the second one and walk without tripping over himself.

"Their from my parents its Mexican and Japanese food," Darius explained while unlocking the door and moved a green paper box containing a cake out of the way. "Help yourself"

"Thanks, I'll help with the plates." Daniele never liked to be waited on and brought up to help out. She set the dishes out before reaching up into the cupboard where she guessed Darius kept his plates, bingo for her. Once they filled their plates, they sat at the counter and dug in. "You live here alone?" she asked wanting to not let the silence spoil the interesting night they had so far.

"Yeah, just me and my cat Miko." As though on cue, the cat startled them with a "meow" as it emerged sitting on top of the couch. Grinning, Darius set the cat on a counter with a can of wet food. "He's a Albino Munchkin with a sever dislike for white folks."

Daniele chuckled somewhat nervously. "Uh are you teasing me or for real about that?" She liked animals but was chilled over the fact one might try to kill her.

"Well its mainly white guys cause the people who had him last abused him," Darius said with some sadness which he quickly set aside before eating his food with chopsticks. To Daniele's surprise his cat rubs on her leg and meows. 

"He seems to like you a lot," Darius said.

Daniele smiled at Miko as he cuddled up on her and scratched the cat's ears in return. "Looks like we'll be good buddies. That's sick anyone could be so shitty to something so cute," she said as looking at Miko's face reminded her of each pet she had since he was 6-years-old.

"Yeah so um if you don't mind what's your story? " Daniele finished her food and grabbed out of the cake box some weird candy pretzel. 

"Miko is a munchkin aka a potato cat and I'm a mix breed Mestizo hehe," he laughs but looked slightly ashamed.

"Guess that's something we got in common. My Mom's Spanish and Dad's Black." Darius ate his final piece of sushi in order to mask his own laugh.

"My Mom's a Spanish and British woman and my Dad's Scottish," she passes some banana pokey as Miko ran off after a fly. "So I'm part of the Great American Melting Pot."

"Makes sense why you're an amazing talent and just as beautiful," Darius said as he picked up a pokey and slipped it in between his lips. Daniele's somewhat _surprised_ reaction made him smile.

"I'm just shocked that Miko likes you and yeah I live here alone with a cat. I rather live here where it's a 3 minute drive from both colleges and a 9 minute one to the gallery." Darius put away the rest of the food and placed his car keys in the bowl by the door and his house key on the counter. "You're welcome to stay there are no classes tomorrow and I kinda need to relax after this week, so I can _hang out_."

Daniele allowed Miko to sit in her lap as he watched Darius move about the kitchen. "Thanks-I usually would be binge watching **HBO** tonight and thinking about studying for my next test but I never say no to crashing with a _friend_..." she felt the last word hang on her tongue like a mini weight.

"No problem, glad to finally have a friend besides Miko," Darius finished and showed her to the Living Room before turning on **HBO**. "Sorry for all the med and plant books scattered around."

Daniele's throat went dry as she tried to figure which she was more thankful for. "Well, you really know how to treat your guests." Her first remark had him a bit baffled. An attractive guy like him with few friends? It almost sounded strange to him but then again she was friends with a few introverted people herself and didn't want to give Darius reason to think she was _using_ him in some way. She sat down on the couch and clicked on a random movie that piqued her interest.

Darius mind no longer worried about studying. "You must love art so much to not be out a lot...not that it's weird I mean..." He almost wanted to punch himself. _Fuck, I'm going_ _down the dork trail_!

"No I've just been hurt by too many people especially my parents, so I never go out much cause they tend to _bug_ me and try to hook me up with _respective men..._ like a stuck-up bitch is really the best choice for a kid that wants to learn medicine and the effects plants have on people to help the medical community stop the spread of laced pot or injecting hemlock between ones toes..." Darius shuddered at the thought and sat by her after bringing her some shorts and a old sky blue t- shirt. "These use to be my sister's before she died a year ago. She left this house to me cause she never liked me being too far from home."

Daniele let the clothes fall from her hands as Darius handed them to him. He bore his sole to her without so much as a tear and it made her want to run into a closet and not face the world again. "God, how could they do that to you?" she asked first of all as she went to pick up the clothes with shaky hands. Taking a deep calming breath, she took one of Darius hands in hers. "Sorry-I didn't mean to act like that. Um, what happened-to your sister I mean?" she bit her tongue on asking the question, not wanting to hit any other nerves painful for him.

"She was killed by a gang member while she was on her way home from pre med classes at another university and its okay, I learned to numb my pain. Um, the bathrooms are on the first door on the right," Darius kisses her left cheek and went to get them some coffee and tea.

Between saddened astonishment and tender bashfulness, Daniele didn't know which one she felt the most. He'd been through some sick shit but still lived as decent a life anyone could get. The heat from the coffee cup he handed to her unregistered to Daniele as she put it on the table and looked back at him. "I'm sorry about your sister-I'm sure she was proud of you..." She squeezed his hand before picking up the clothes. "Thanks, I'll be back in a few."

"I think she would be," Darius added cream and sugar before he looks over at her, his face red from blushing. "I'll be right here."

Daniele threw on the shirt and shorts quickly and came back out into the living room to find Darius sipping on his tea and flipping TV channels. "Anything good on?" she asked snatching him out of his daze not wanting to scare him.

"Nope just cheesy sappy soap operas. I even found an _ER_ episode where a guy was sent there for having a popsicle jabbed up his ass," Darius giggled and sipped more from his mug.

Daniele couldn't hide her mirth as she broke out and giggled. "Reminds me of a stupid video I saw of a woman and her friend trying to trick some chubby dude to take off his leg cast by giving him-let's just say they made _Tom & Jerry_ look like Kid Stuff." Darius sipped on his tea nearly admonishing himself for remembering something that scandalous.

"S-sorry was just trying to be funny," Daniele said as she took another sip of coffee.

Darius hides his chuckle till he starts snorting from her comment. "No its okay, I'm just thinking how his partner felt..." He broke out laughing then hugging Daniele close.

Daniele burst into laughter which stilled as Lilith wrapped her arms around him. "You always do this with friends?" she asked. The urge to get the upper hand on her starting to heat up like a kettle.

"I'm starting to think you like me now don't you?" Darius inched closer to her and tried to be _cute_.

"Are you always this flirty or am I just tripping right now?" Daniele replied being equally cheeky and moved a sock-covered foot along and under one of Darius bare ones, tickling the heel with her big toe.

"Not usually, but I'll make an exception for you since you're such a tease," Darius giggled and inched closer to Daniele as he sat right next to her. "Or maybe its still the alcohol talking?"

"Maybe...not to say you're not cute too." Daniele's arms slipped around his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

"You really think I'm cute or am I dreaming?" Daniele squeaks at his arms around her waist feeling herself get a little excited but also scared.

"Cute, smart, talented..." Darius blinked before swiftly moving in to peck her lips. "I could go on...If you want to." Her nervousness not lost to him as his own insides felt kind of uneasy but brimmed with anticipation.

"I … I think I'm willing to hear more," Daniele looked over and decides to hell with it as she kisses Darius with a passion as she feel her fears drift away.

Hands combing through her long red hair as their kisses deepen, Darius presence jumps at Daniele's sudden act of bold intimacy. Fingers trailing up and down her back as they became acclimated to each others taste. The sight of her cleavage stoked his yearn, his need to be touched, loved, respected.

Daniele breaks the kiss to get some air. "That was amazing, you taste... wow... could we maybe be more than friends?" Daniele moves just right and the shirt drops showing more cleavage.

"I'd like that...and I could maybe _inspire_ you more for your art," Darius winked and chuckled into a grin. "Um, you wanna go upstairs? Don't want the couch to fall over, do we?" The confines of his jeans growing more bothersome by the minute.

"Sure lets go upstairs, maybe I can help you with your medical studies." Daniele chuckles as she gets up and locked the front door then goes to the staircase and playfully goes up to the bedroom.

Darius races with Daniele upstairs to the bedroom. The surfaces of the walls filled with black-and-white photographs, family photos with some Sci-Fi posters hanging about. From the position of desks, bookshelves and the lot, he was organized and clean. The moment the door closed, his lips were on Daniele's again as he made for the button on the front of her pants.

Daniele moans into the kiss as her mind and soul screams in joy as she tries to undoes his pants.

Both their pants fell to the carpet floor. Lips fluidly breaking and coming back in more kisses. Darius arousal jutting forward, nudging Daniele's navel. With one hand, he lowered his red briefs with impatient alacrity. For Daniele, seeing all of him was the top concern on Darius mind. Physically and personally, he wanted her to breath in and touch **ALL** of him.

Daniele slowly removes his shirt as hers slides of her shoulders showing her perky aroused breasts and uses one hand to remove her jade laces panties before rubbing his member.

Giggling at her touch, Darius nibbles into the right side of Daniele's neck before kissing up to her lips again. Hands rubbing onto her soft round globes. The mild chill of the room not apparent as one hand traveled up her back, round a boob towards her neck, lightly grabbing it. The free one settling upon her vagina with a humble respect. Their touches while not likely their very firsts, all the more set the fires through their senses alight. Daniele could take him as she wanted and Darius wouldn't be afraid.

"Oh babe, take me please... I want you to be my first and only," Daniele kisses his neck and whispers dirty words in Japanese within his right ear.

"Where are the _you know what_?" he whispered back managing a smirk. Daniele had to have known what he was referring to. "Unless, you're on the pill?" he asked walking her backward towards the mattress. Darius waited for her answer, more than ready for the beautiful music they'd be making between flying sheets.

"Yeah, I'm on the pill... now please do it- I wanna feel **you** ," Daniele smiles and lays on the bed with each touch the more she got excited and wet.

Mounting her driven by the nibbling exhilaration, Darius reached for a small bottle of _Vaseline_ lotion on his nightstand, lubed himself and sank himself into her while licking around her breasts and teasing the nipples, his thrusts slow but enough to have her hooked.

Daniele enjoys it but lets out a few tears as it was her first time. "Can you put it all the way in real quick, so I can get use to your amazing size?" She moans and kisses his neck.

"Ah God yeah," Darius plunges deep within her, his tip touching Daniele's Honey Pot. Lips on her left ear shell whispering to help ease the sharp initiating pain. "Feel that? I know it hurts, but it'll be good in a few...like that?" he gingerly pushed in and out of her.

Daniele cries out before hugging Darius and lightly biting his left shoulder with soft moans of pleasure and pain. "It feels really good, use me like I'm yours please."

"I won't use you...but worship you," Darius replied before his mouth fell on Daniele's skin again, pounding into her faster but still working up till she fully howled at the top of her lungs. Hands moving about, pinching and tickling everywhere possible, to find her erogenous zones-ones he'd come back to in the future. Intertwining their fingers, arms raised over her head, Darius rutted inside Daniele mumbling sweet nothings as his face took in her scent, unable to get enough.

Fingers raking over the mattress, Daniele enjoys his every movement howling at his every thrust her mind racing thinking about his cock inside her doing naughty things as her eyes roll in enjoyment.

Ten minutes being inside Daniele, fingers now moving from her arms around her sides and hips, Darius suckled on her throat amidst thrusting into her every time she uttered a word of pleasure. Grunting into the mattress as his heart raced, Darius knew his climax wasn't far off. "Ah Dan..." he smiled to himself having gone to the nickname base now. "Danny, I'm gonna cum..."

"Do it my _kanji_ (Japanese for king) I'm gonna cum too!" Daniele moans saying words of pleasure in Japanese again before transitioning to English. "Fuck, don't stop please... its so good..... I'm gonna cum.

"Let it all out damn...I want to feel, smell and...eat you aft-" Darius sentence cut short as he gaped knowing his climax came, moaning into Daniele's mouth as he managed three more thrusts before at least 10 shots fired down towards the warm clit.

"Mmmm fuck its so warm mmmhmmm!" Daniele cums and squirts right as Darius thrusts the final time her body twitching from the joy of being fucked. " _Kanji_ can you please-oh my Lord mmmmm next time do let it stay in me!"

"You got it," Darius replied breaking the kiss with Daniele. Their mingled anal fluids dripping and running from their skin, staining the bed sheets. Darius reached over for a pink blanket draped over the edge of the bed and flung it overtop their sweaty now cooling bodies, his cock already loosening from her _cave_.

"Sweet Jesus, mmmm thank you my _kanji_..." Daniele kisses him and gives him a hickey before she yawns and gives the cat a look.

"Uh oh...is it bedtime?" Darius whispered to Daniele as the cat appeared at the foot of the bed, proud a sentinel and only purring. Starring at the pair as a parent catching their kids in a naughty act.

"No no, its not bed time not unless your sleepy, I think Miko wants to go lay down too," Daniele smiles and hugs Darius.

"Just kidding...Miko's got that Watch Dog look on him." Darius nuzzled into the right side of Lilith's neck. "Not ready to catch some zzzs yet though." His toes moved along the soles of her feet, eliciting a few small giggles.

"Hehe well okay... what you wanna do?" Daniele grabs her sketch pad and pencil.

"Want me to model for you?" Darius asked fingering a lock of her hair as she came back to the bed, spent but eager to visually satisfy her.

"Sure but be still," Miko got closer to his owner and Daniele smiled drawing the cat as a lion and Darius as a gladiator with all his glory.

Darius stood still as possible, though Miko rubbing against his bare ankles and Daniele drawing him in the buff did have him blushing and nearly breaking out laughing. His imagination only guessing how she'd draw him. But he could tell nonetheless that with each secondary look she made, she liked what she saw.

Quietly Daniele keeps drawing and once done shows Darius the sketch in all his physical beauty. "What do you think my _kanji_? Makes you look more manly."

Darius marveled at the sketch. Whistling as he took the pad in hand and looked it over. "You'd be right at home with _Marvel_ or _DC_ comics-really, this is dope," he said smiling in admiration before handing it back to her.

"Thanks, I bet woman would love this," Daniele giggled and smiled.

Darius chuckled. "Well one thing they won't have is me," he walked up to Daniele and kissed her squarely on the lips before she could respond.

Daniele moaned into the kiss and drops her pencil and pad as her body wanted more of him.

"Wanna have another go or just cuddle?" Darius rubbed his nose against Daniele's. He wouldn't be surprised if they woke up the next morning, one on top of the other.

"Yeah, I kinda want to if that's okay with you," Miko lays on his bed a foot away from the door, watching as Daniele removes the blanket from the foot of the bed and lays down.

"Works for me...want me to do anything special?" Darius asked getting into the bed on the right end following her, pulling the sheet back over them. Miko immediately jumping off at the movement but took place on a empty cushioned chair.

"Anything you want my king," Daniele smiles and kisses his neck.

"I like the way you think." Darius chuckled as Daniele kissed his neck. The minute he was free, his lips alternated suckling on both her nipples as he set his fresh hard on at her entrance again.

"Mmmm yes please my king, I wanna feel you fuck me deep!" Daniele moans into Darius touch.

Wrapping a hand round her neck, Darius sank himself inside the fiery haired beauty, remaining still for a minute before delivering one incredible pummel after another.

"Mmm yes yes harder!" Daniele moans and lets her body move with his.

Darius buffeted further inside the moaning overtaken young woman. Each slap of her palm, raking of nails and ticklish caresses goaded him on, his cock now expanding again on the way to blessing Daniele with his new load. _God, we'll have to try new stuff later_! he thought as their tongues met for a small _duel_.

"Please, put me in doggy... I wanna feel you go deeper," Daniele smiles and scratches his back.

The suggestion more than welcomed by Darius. "Oh I'm so glad you said that," he responded as he quickly slipped out of her and stood at the edge of the bed waiting for Daniele to scoot closer. It offered a magnificent view of her pert ass and control over the speed and penetration depth. Daniele got on her knees on the edge of the bed, her breasts touching the surface. She put her head on her arms and spread her legs apart. Darius attached himself between those slender legs highly amorous, he rested his knees on the bed. Stroking her buttocks and moving them back and forth, helping himself to penetrate deeper and deeper into her welcoming hot tunnel.

"Y-yes, go deeper!" Daniele moaned and continued to enjoy every inch of him as she goes crazy for his undivided love.

* * *

Darius suckled above her breasts while pushing deeper inside of Daniele. His second climax causing each nerve to tingle like guitar strings. "Here I come!" he shouted plunging his tongue inside her mouth.

"God Y- yes...mmmmmmm fuck!" Daniele moans loudly as she cums.

Firing five strong muggy shots inside of her, Darius relaxed as his weight came down gently on top of Daniele's body. Open mouth resting on the left side of her neck as pants merged together.

"That was amazing, no wonder the girls at school think your a stud," Daniele giggles as she pants drenched in sweat.

Darius smiled as they laid back and cuddled together. While her compliment made him feel divine-like, Darius modesty wasn't snuffed out. "You're one of the few to ever know...and I don't wanna let you go anytime soon."

"You're not going anywhere sexy," Daniele purred and drew circles into his chest as she slowly began to fall asleep on his chest.

"I may just move in, if nights will be this good," Darius whispered into her ear while gently rubbing the lobe between his thumb and index finger, seeing how it lulled her.

"I'd be okay with that," Daniele moans and sleeps.

Pulling the blanket up over their shoulders, Darius let his head rest against Daniele's as they had lasted until 3 AM. Not sure if she was an early riser, yet Darius was one for surprises and knew this lady would have something special up her sleeve. As his eyes closed, he thought about how to break the news to his parents, but that could wait for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on the 2016 Buick Encore TV Commercial, 'Wrong Car'. I always liked the funny awkwardness of it, not so much the vehicle advertised. Plus the two main actors were beautiful and made for a nice couple. I do not own the commercial and named the redhead lady Daniele and male driver Darius. Hope you enjoy the story and do leave reviews. More chapters may come in the future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
